versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog '''is a core ally in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, hailing from the distant future. Background 200 years into the future, the world was decimated by the arrival of the demonic monster Iblis. Despite most of the world being long gone, a small spark of hope glimmered in the form of two warriors. One was Blaze, a guardian from a far-off dimension. The other was the psychokinetic hedgehog, Silver. One day, after defeating Iblis again, he encountered a shadowy figure known as Mephiles, who offered to help Silver stop his grisly future from coming to pass by showing him the cause of the apocalypse, the so-called "Iblis Trigger", Sonic the Hedgehog. Determined to destroy Sonic, Silver traveled back in time and attempted to kill the blue savior, only for him to be coerced into helping him by the knowledge of Mephiles' true goals and Amy's kindness. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Blaze's sacrifice, Silver finally sealed away Iblis, before helping Sonic and Shadow defeat Solars in the present. Since then, he has returned a number of times, either to help save his future again or simply have a good time. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog) | Low Multiverse Level '(Fought against Solaris alongside Super Shadow and Super Sonic) '''Speed: Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters in the series) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light, '''likely '''Immeasurable '(Could keep up with Super Sonic and Super Shadow, along with Solaris) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher | '''Low Multiverse Level Hax: '''Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Shielding, Stat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, Invincibility, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Invisibility, Power Stealing '''Intelligence: Average '(Is very naive, but is knowledgeable about a lot of elements regarding the future) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight off Iblis multiple times in a short time) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Psychokinesis: '''Silver's most well-known power, allowing him to pick up and throw objects, fly through the air at incredible speed, stun enemies, grab enemies to paralyze them, move objects into position to jump on them, and more. * '''Illusion Creation: '''Silver uses the power of illusions to invert enemy movements. * '''Wind Manipulation: '''Silver can make wind turbines to attack enemies with the power of a tornado. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Silver can use rings to gear change and boost the power of his Extreme Gear. * '''Levitation * Shielding * Status Effect Inducement: '''Octo-Ink and the Rhythm Wisp can blind foes, as well as stun and paralyze enemies with psychokinesis. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''The Quake Wisp creates earthen blocks to stall enemies. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''The Burst Wisp leaves behind a flaming trail. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Ivory Lightning creates a surge of electricity. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Silver can hurl an explosive bowling bomb at enemies, a Black Bomb Wisp, or a collection of fireworks. * '''Spatial/Gravity Manipulation: '''The Arks of the Cosmos amplify gravity to form black holes, as well as the Void Wisp. * '''Invisibility/Power Stealing: '''Jade Ghost turns Silver invisible and lets him steal Wisp powers from enemies. * '''Summoning: '''Silver can summon an Octo-Ink creature. * '''Creation: '''Silver can make bowling bombs and soda to attack enemies with the right power-up. Techniques * '''Air Boost: '''By expending some air from his Gear, Silver is able to boost forward at high speeds * '''Psycho/Hold Smash: '''Silver pushes away all enemies. * '''Chaos Control: '''Silver uses a Chaos Emerald to slow down time. With two Emeralds, time travel can be achieved. * '''Psychic Sigil: '''Silver can implant telekinesis into specific sigils to activate an effect. * '''Teleport Dash: '''Silver boosts forward, covering a decent amount of ground while being invulnerable. * '''Psycho Shock: '''Silver slams the ground, paralyzing all enemies and allowing them to be grabbed. * '''Psychic Knife: '''Silver attacks with a beam of pure psychokinetic energy. * '''Meteor Smash: '''Silver creates an enormous ball of debris to hurl at enemies. * '''Battering Ram: '''Silver collects a bunch of debris into a battering ram that he launches at enemies. * '''Drift: '''Allows Silver to turn tight corners by expending air * '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Silver can increase his speed and perform tricks to increase his air count * '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Silver recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with his gear * '''Air Ride: '''Allows Silver to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings * '''Power Smash: '''Allows Silver to break through massive obstacles by punching his way through * '''Gravity Control: '''Allows Silver to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with him. Using this, Silver can manipulate his direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects he lifted into the air. This technique also allows Silver to ride along walls * '''Gravity Dive: '''With this, Silver can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object he hits in midair causes him to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well * '''Grind: '''Silver can grind along rails to boost his Air/GP as well as take shortcuts * '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Silver can sacrifice them to power up his Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings he can carry, or even changing his Gear's type altogether * '''Firework Flurry: '''Silver summons a collection of fireworks to blast at enemies. * '''Kick-Dash: '''Silver kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. * '''Tornado Trap * Bowling Strike: '''Silver hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs * '''Illusion Boost: '''Silver boosts forward, hitting any enemies with the power of illusions Equipment * '''Car: '''What Silver uses to race with in Team Sonic Racing. * '''Extreme Gear: '''Silver uses a variety of Extreme Gear to race with, seen here. * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Silver can use in order to boost his chances against the competition, or in some instances mess himself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Silver's speed significantly ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Silver's eyes with distracting colored ink ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision. ** '''Attack: '''Silver jumps off his board and runs forward. If he comes in contact with an enemy he damages them heavily, and Silver can also use special shortcuts he couldn't use otherwise ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Silver fires a torpedo with homing capabilities ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Silver ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Silver uses when riding a bike Key '''Base | Super Silver Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can easily pick up and toss cars and billboards with his psychokinesis. * Could restrain a weakened Sonic with his telekinesis. * Stopped and reversed a giant flaming boulder that Iblis shot. Speed/Reactions * Can fly fast enough to cross a city in a short time. Durability/Endurance * Took a kick in the head from Shadow and was mostly unhurt. * Survived a beating from Infinite. Skill/Intelligence * Can fight evenly with Sonic's skill. * Helped stop the freeing of Iblis alongside the Duke of Soleanna. Powerscaling Although Silver is not quite on the same level as Shadow and Sonic, he can still trade blows with them and hold his own against threats like Infinite briefly, so he should be comparable to the rest of the cast. Super Silver scales to all the best feats in the franchise, as he fought Solaris, the strongest entity thus far in the series. Weaknesses * Extremely naive. * Psychokinesis is drained if used too frequently. * Time Travel requires two Emeralds, and potentially two Chaos users. * Hasn't shown off the full potential of the Emeralds yet. * Has yet to access a Super form by himself. Sources Sonic Wiki Sonic Retro Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Illusion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Super Form Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:SEGA